La Calidez en una fría noche de invierno
by Faxifa
Summary: En una realidad alternativa, una historia SuFin. Donde, después de muchos años, en un frío día de invierno, hay un lindo reencuentro, no soy buena con los Summary, pasen, lean, disfruten y comenten ;D


Mantuvo su azulada vista en él, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima desde que lo vio hacía unos días atrás, mientras que paseaba con su perrita cachorra. Acomodó sus lentes rectangulares y finos poco a poco, vigilándolo desde la distancia, para entonces pasar su mano envuelta en guante blanco sobre su cabello amarillo algo oscuro. Se acercó un poco intentando caminar en la nieve espesa que congelaría sus pies si no tuviese esas botas gruesas que lo protegían. Metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo, deteniéndose para seguir apreciando desde lejos.

-Hm…-Dejó escapar de su garganta ese sonidito grueso, asustando a un niño que pasaba por la zona. Suspiró, girando su mirada al gran reloj que estaba al tope de un edificio carmín, faltaba mucho para la noche, pero ya el frío era increíble, pensó que ese sería uno de los inviernos más fríos vividos. Dirigió esta vez su iris azul al cielo notándolo despejado, pero en la distancia observó unas nubes que llegaban a su dirección siendo señal de nevada nocturna, pero volvió a su objetivo en la distancia, manteniéndose serio y en expresión amenazante y solitaria que a cualquier asustaría.

Concentrado, observó al joven hombre que disfrazado de "Santa Claus", en la acera alegraba a la gente dando cajas de regalos, desde la distancia que él estaba se podía ver únicamente el uniforme rojizo que le quedaba un poco grande y las cajas de regalos detrás.

-Tino…-Musitó sin expresión alguna además de su aire intimidante que aterraba su ambiente.

-¡Jojojojo!-Se reía airadamente el joven de ojos marrones, disfrazado en su traje de navidad, caminando pocos metros mientras repartía los regalos:-¡Feliz navidad!-Sonrió, dando una caja de color verde a un pequeño niño que pasaba por un lado.

-¡Pero para navidad faltan dos días!-Dijo el niño.

-¿Quieres tú regalo o no?-Amenazó sin quitar esa sonrisa alegre, el niño no dijo nada, y con miedo corrió con la caja por la calle, escapando con lágrimas en los ojos:-¡Que la pases bien!

El joven rubio regresó con la caja para seguir con su arduo trabajo que realizaba siempre todos los diciembres un poco antes y un poco después de navidad. Creía firmemente en la navidad y en el refuerzo de los lazos que está hacía, le encantaba ver la sonrisa de cada quién en el rostro cuando recibían regalos, quizás, ese era su mayor motivación, la felicidad en el rostro de la gente.

-¡Jojojo! ¡Feliz navidad!-Exclamó, dando regalos, pero entonces, una figura intimidante se acercó a su alrededor, sentándose en una banqueta al frente.

Solo con verlo tembló de miedo, aquella expresión que tanto intimidaba y la mirada asesina daba terror, pero no podía rechazar a una persona, así que estremeciéndose, caminó con una caja en manos, cruzó la calle con cuidado, sin quitar la mirada en los ojos azules del hombre en frente, quién demostraba un lado muy peligroso solo con su aspecto.

-Jjjjjjooo jjoooo-Apenas podía hablar, balbuceando, al estar en frente, estiró sus brazos envueltos con la manga roja, batiendo la caja bruscamente por no controlar los movimientos involuntarios de su cuerpo:-¡F… fe…liz na…viid…ad…-De su boca no quería salir palabra y su más grande deseo era escapar a toda velocidad.

-Hmm…-La mirada del hombre se intensificó más, y sin decir nada tomó la caja:-Gracias-Respondió al acto pocos segundos después.

"Muy bien Tino, ahora solo debes regresar" Pensaba el finlandés disfrazado, pero justo cuando decidía voltearse esperanzado escuchó la gruesa voz de sueco, que le dijo:

-Soy Berwald-Se presentó seco y con una mirada bastante aterradora:-Un gusto en conocerte, Tino.

"¡Ahh! ¡¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?!" Se aterró el finlandés dando un saltito para atrás, mientras que intentaba ocultar su rostro algo azulado por el miedo.

-¿T…Te… Co…noz…z…co?-Preguntó con una sonrisa falsa llena de terror, pero solo sintió la mirada homicida que caía sobre él, y con cierto apuro comenzó a retirarse lentamente a seguir con su trabajo.

El tiempo transcurrió lentamente para el finlandés, quien no se tranquilizaba en su trabajo debido a la fija mirada encima de él, tanto era así que cada vez se ponía más nervioso y su cuerpo temblaba tan bruscamente que los regalos dentro de la caja sonaban con los golpes.

"¡Qué miedo! ¿¡Por qué me está mirando?!" Se quejó ya al final de su jornada, dándose cuenta que el sueco nunca dejó de verlo. Pero se había preocupado tanto por ser vigilado que no noto su cuerpo exhausto y el frío que lo amenazaba, sus labios resecos y pálidos, su nariz y mejillas enrojecida.

Dio un paso para recoger las cajas que habían quedado, cuando sintió su mundo oscurecer, al darse cuenta, se vio en el suelo sin poder moverse, su piel congelándose y sus músculos cansados por el fatídico día, no supo más de su alrededor ni de sí mismo en ese momento.

La calidez que sentía en su cuerpo le relajaba bastante, y poder acomodarse en la suave cama le hacía tocar el cielo, pero entonces reaccionó ¿Cama? ¿Cuál cama si él estaba trabajando? Abrió sus ojos marrones observando el techo color crema y dirigió la vista a las paredes borgoñés con toques muy finos color cobrizo.

-¿Dónde estoy?-Se sentó rápido, sin recordar lo que sucedió antes de desmayarse, notó que no tenía su disfraz, estaba en calzones, anchos y con rayas azules, dio un salto de la cama para dirigirse hacia afuera cuando vio por fin al sueco, parado en la puerta… mirándolo… Se congeló del miedo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-Preguntó el hombre de ojos azules.

"¡Me encuentro en pánico!" Recordó entonces lo sucedido, retrocediendo.

-… ¡Ah! Si, si…-Quiso parecer tranquilo, pero estaba tan tieso como una tabla.

-Hm… Bien-Fue lo único que dijo, acercándosele:-Tino-Llamó.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-Preguntó rápido el finlandés, asustado.

-¿No me recuerdas?-Su mirada se volvió más afilada que antes.

"¡MIEDOOOO!" Tembló el finlandés, sin poder moverse de su sitio. Lo vio acercarse, para entonces, ser abrazado cálidamente "¿¡Eh?! ¿¡Que pasa?!" Se sorprendió, la calidez de las manos del sueco en su espalda le tranquilizaba, y mientras su corazón palpitaba cada vez más rápido, entonces, un recuerdo lejano pasó por su cabeza aquella vez, y en un murmullo dijo:

-Berwald…-Tomó algo de distancia, abriendo bien sus ojos, logró ver en el pasado los días de su adolescencia, cuando el brusco trato que se le dama en el orfanato donde vivía lo llevó a escaparse con uno de los tantos chicos que vivían ahí, ahora, en su mente se encontraba el terror causado por aquel chico con quién escapó:-¡Kyaaaaa!-Exclamó al reconocerlo, su rostro se sonrojó mucho, pero su miedo volvió al ver al sueco cara a cara.

-Te anduve buscando, esposa-El ojiazul lo tomó de manos.

-¡¿ESPOSA?!-Se incomodó el finlandés, colorándose de azul esta vez, pero entonces en un movimiento brusco su cuerpo fue jalado hacia adelante para entonces sentir la calidez en sus labios, que estremecía hasta el rincón más profundo de su cuerpo, la pasión derritió su miedo como hielo al sol pero la sorpresa, siempre solida lo dejó paralizado en su sitió, con sus marrones ojos bien abiertos.

Los labios tomaron su distancia, el sueco le acarició la espalda con sus manos, tocando la piel cálida y fría del finlandés, hasta llegar justo al calzón, donde introdujo sus grandes manos.

-¡Eh! ¡Berwald! ¡Va…mos muy rá…pi…!-Sus labios fueron sellados con la pasión de su amante, que sin contenerse, lo besó de nuevo. Retrocedieron lentamente hasta tropezar con la cama y caer uno encima del otro, sus piernas se enredaron, y sus cuerpos se mantuvieron estáticos mientras que disfrutaban la presencia del otro.

Fue el dolor de una suave mordida en su cuello que hizo una breve exclamación emerger de la garganta del finlandés, quién enterró sus dedos en la espalda de él, pero el sueco lo besó deslizando su lengua por el cuello llegando al hombro cual mordió suavemente y así acariciarle el cuerpo con delicadeza.

-¡Ehh!-Gritó el finlandés avergonzado, hincó hacia atrás, alejándose del hombre que tenía encima. Su rostro colorado de rojo y su cuerpo temblando delataban el gusto pero temor del suceso:-Berwald, etto… ¡Yo…!-Se recostó a la pared, pero el sueco se le abalanzó en un abrazo y lo apretó.

-Tino… -Chilló el ojiazul:-Pensé que nunca te vería de nuevo.-Declaró.

-Berwald…-Musitó el finlandés, acariciándole la cabeza, haciendo que sus dedos despeinaran la cabeza desordenada del hombre:-Yo pensé lo mismo-Susurró con cariño, para tomarle el rostro en sus manos, besándolo en los labios.

El sueco correspondió, dejando a flor de piel todos sus sentimientos, que se mezclaron con los de su pareja en una unión perfecta mientras sus corazones latían al mismo ritmo, y por cada respiro obligatorio se llenaban más de deseo sintiendo el calor del otro.


End file.
